The present invention generally relates to data migration between storage systems.
Conventionally, as an example of a method for performing data migration between storage systems, for example, a method where the host reads the migration target data from a storage device of a migration source storage system and writes the data thus read to a storage device of a migration destination storage system is known (Japanese Application Laid Open No. 2004-102374).
In the above data migration method, in a case where the constitution is different between the migration source storage system and the migration destination storage system, it is necessary for the user to manually set the system information of the migration destination storage system. For example, in the case where the number of hard disks, the capacity thereof, and so forth differ between the two storage systems, it is necessary to redefine the RAID groups which are defined as sets of hard disks as well as the LUs which have been defined in association with the RAID groups, and so forth.
Also, when the storage system has been replaced, since the migration destination storage system is a new storage system, it is necessary to set the individual information, functions, and so forth that the storage system comprises in addition to the logical constitution of RAID groups and storage devices such as LUs.
However, having the user manually set the system information of the migration destination storage system after the data migration is troublesome work for the user.